BROKEN HOME
by DUIJANK
Summary: "Mau tidak mau kau memang harus memilih. Tapi aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan kedua orangtuamu dulu. Kau sebagai anak, dan kau memiliki hak juga untuk mengeluarkan pendapatmu bahkan menentang perceraian itu" SEKAI SLASH [Alex-Stephen]


"Son"

"Ya?"

"Mum ingin bicara"

"Yasudah tinggal bicara"

"Mum sudah tidak bisa bersama Dad lagi"

**-Broken-**

"Stephen! Stephen!"

Mimpi bertemu sang idola sirna sudah akibat suara yang sangat memekakan telinga. Suara Mum-ku. Aku berani sumpah ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana aku bisa dengan puas bermalas-malasan di kasur kesayanganku yang empuk. Dan Mum, dengan tidak ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali membangunkanku, padahal tadi aku sudah hampir bertemu idolaku. Yah walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.

"Bangun son, Alex tadi menelpon" Teriak Mum-ku lagi dari luar kamar.

Aku menggerang, mataku terbuka perlahan lalu mengerjab, mencoba membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarku.

Aku meraba nakas di samping tempat tidurku mencoba mencari handphone miliku. Setelah aku dapatkan aku melihat pesan yang tertera pada layar handphoneku.

_**From: Alexander**_

_**Pemalas. Cepat bangun, kita dapat tugas mewakili upacara untuk pembukaan kejuaraan daerah. Jam 8 kita latihan oke? Jangan sampai terlambat.**_

Tugas lagi?

Minggu kemarin kami mengadakan bakti sosial. Lalu, lusa kemarin kami baru saja mengikuti lomba gerak jalan. Dan sekarang mewakili sekolah untuk mengisi upacara di kejuaraan daerah?

Menjadi anggota Osis benar-benar melelahkan.

Aku melempar handphoneku asal lalu melirik jam dinding di samping meja belajar. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan, masih ada 30 menit untuk bersiap-siap. Menghela nafas berat, sesungguhnya aku masih ingin bermalas-malasan. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

Aku mentap pantulan diriku dikaca berukuran 6 kaki di kamarku. Sepatu sneakers berwarna putih, celana jeans hitam, kaos kebesaran berwarna hitam putih, beanie berwarna hitam dan sebuah headset berwarna putih yang menyumpal telingaku.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam delapan kurang sepuluh. Well, sepertinya aku akan terlambat.

Setelah memparkirkan _scooter matic_ berwarna hitam merah miliku. Lagi lagi aku melirik jam tangan, jam delapan lewat lima belas. Aku menepuk keningku, mati aku bisa kena hukuman.

Ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat menuju lapangan sekolah. Memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan ketua Osis padaku. Terakhir kali aku hampir pingsan karena mendapat hukuman darinya. Mengelilingin lapangan sepuluh kali. Sepuluh kali! Bayangkan! Mengingat lebar lapangan outdoor sekolah kami itu sepertiga dari lebar sekolahku. Sempat terbesit dalam pikiranku, apa dia ingin membunuhku?

Menuruni puluhan anak tangga sambil memikirkan hukuman hampir membuatku terjungkal. Sesampainya di lapangan outdoor mataku mendapatkan pemandangan yang… melegakan.

Menghela nafas lega, aku melihat Kevin sedang bermain basket bersama dengan Peter. Well, mereka begitu serasi dengan tinggi tubuh yang hampir sama. Tubuhku juga tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi mereka.

Kevin adalah es dan Peter adalah matahari.

Setidaknya itu menurut versiku sendiri. Kevin dengan _image,_ yang _cool_, _perfectsionis_, tampan tetapi jarang tersenyum dengan hati –yang katanya– dingin seperti es. Ia menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis. Sementara Peter pemuda berantakan, semaunya sendiri, sangat cuek dengan penampilannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Kevin, Peter memiliki hati yang hangat. Jangan lupa senyuman idiotnya. Mereka saling melengkapi bukan?

Kevin selalu luluh jika dengan Peter. Seperti es mencair karena matahari.

Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Alex. Kemana dia?

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku penoton hingga permainan mereka selesai, sambil menunggu teman-temanku yang lain datang.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing._

_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in._

_Cause I got time while she got freedom._

_Cause when a heart breaks, no, I don't breakeven._

Aku bersandar pada kursi penonton sambil menutup mataku. Mengikuti alunan music Breakeven, sedikit menyanyikan lirik lagunya walaupun suaraku tidak terlalu bagus. Stephen Oh hanya seorang penyanyi kamar mandi jika kalian ingin tahu.

Aku merasakan gerakan di sebelah kananku. Membuka satu mataku guna melirik siapa orang yang duduk di sampingku, Dan aku menemukan Dominic disana dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Aku menutup mata lagi, menikmati alunan music.

"Sudah manunggu lama?" Tanya Dominic padaku. Suaranya kecil hampir tidak terdengar olehku –aku menggunakan headset– sehingga ia harus menyenggolku dan bertanya lagi, aku mengecilkan volume headsetku "Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat"

Aku melihat Alex turun ke lapangan dan bergabung bersama Kevin dan Peter. Di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ingin mengutuk Alex karena sudah membuatku melewatkan sarapan dan sudah membuatku menunggu selama satu jam.

Satu demi satu teman-temanku datang dan beberapa menit kemudian kami latihan hingga tengah hari.

"Latihan selesai" Ucap Kevin setelah berulang-ulang latihan.

Aku mengusap peluh yang menetes di keningku. Latihan upacara seperti ini cukup melelahkan. Harus berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan matahari yang terik hingga sesi upacara selesai. Kevin memberi ultimatum, jika terjadi kesalahan kami harus mengulangnya dari awal. Membuat seorang Michael hampir pingsan karena dehidrasi. Kali ini aku yakin Kevin adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sebuah botol air mineral terpampang tepat di depan mataku.

"Thanks" kataku sambil menerima botol tersebut. Tanpa babibu lagi aku segera meneguknya dengan cepat hingga air mineral dalam botol 600 mili liter tersebut tandas tak bersisa. Aku benar benar haus.

"Kau tidak bisa lebih menjijikan lagi dari pada ini Steve?"

Aku tahu Alex memandangku horror tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak haus lagi. "Aku seperti ini karena salahmu" aku menatap dia malas.

"Kenapa jadi salahku?" dia menyerngit tak terima, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajah _noseless_ miliknya.

"Kau membuatku melewatkan sarapanku bodoh" aku memukul lengannya dengan botol bekas air minumku tadi. "Kau bilang latihan dimulai jam delapan, dan ternyata latihan dimulai jam sembilan. Mati matian aku menahan lapar di tengah lapangan yang terik seperti itu. Sungguh. Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Aku hanya bercanda" jawab Alex enteng.

Kali ini aku memukul Alex bertubi-tubi, tak lupa juga mengeluarkan tendangan super dahsyat milikku. Tetapi ia tidak meringis kesakitan sama sekali, Alex malah tertawa keras. Dengan tampang tanpa dosa ia berkata kalau ia hanya bercanda? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Menyebalkan"

Moodku benar benar buruk, ini semua gara-gara Alex.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku. Ketika aku berjalan melewati ruang tamu, aku melihat Mum sedang menelpon seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali. Aku mengendikan bahu, tidak berniat untuk menguping, lalu melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamarku

Sampai di kamar aku langsung mendudukan tubuhku di depan laptop hitam kesayanganku sambil memasang headphone berwana hitam putih milikku.

Laptop hitam ini aku dapatkan dua tahun lalu, ketika aku memasuki Senior High School. Aku masuk ke kelas favorite. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga di angkat mejadi anggota Osis junior. Yeah bisa dibilang aku sangat beruntung waktu itu.

Mum dan Dad tahu dan paham betul jika aku sudah duduk di depan laptop dan memakai headphone, biasanya aku sudah tidak bisa di ganggu. Kecuali ada hal yang benar-benar penting, mereka akan menghentikan aktivitas rutinku tersebut.

Aku mulai memutar video. Layar laptopku menampilkan segerombolan pemuda multitalenta sedang membawakan lagu favoriteku. Sebagian ada yang singing, rapping, dan dancing. Aku sangat terhibur karena mereka, aku merasakan moodku membaik. Bisa dibilang mereka itu moodboosterku.

Pintu kamarku terbuka menampakan soosk Mum yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, aku sama sekali tidak menengok, aku hanya melihat pantulan Mum melewati kaca di kamarku.

Mum berjalan menghampiriku dan langsung duduk dihadapanku. Aku hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar laptop. Aku sedikit terganggu ketika Mum menatapku dengan serius.

"Steve, bisa lepas headphonemu sebentar?" Tanya Mum padaku. Aku mengangguk malas, tapi tetap saja aku melepas headphoneku. Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi mengingat aku tadi melihat Mum sedang menelpon dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Son"

"Ya?" Jika Mum sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan Son, itu berarti Mum sedang serius. Mataku tetap terpusat pada layar laptop, padahal aku tidak melihat videonya sama sekali.

"Mum ingin bicara"

"Yasudah tinggal bicara" Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Perasaanku benar benar tidak enak.

"Mum sudah tidak bisa bersama Dad lagi" Mum menghela nafas. "Mau tidak mau kau harus memilih ikut bersama Mum atau Dad"

_**Tunggu..**_

"Kau memilih Mum atau Dad?" tanya Mum padaku.

Seperti ada godam besar menimpa kepalaku, dadaku sesak mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan Mum. Tubuhku lemas seketika. Aku sudah duga hari ini akan datang. Tapi aku belum siap.

"Son?"

Mataku mulai mengabur, aku benci ini.

"Aku-tidak-tahu" jawabku. Mati-matian menahan sesuatu dari mataku yang ingin menerobos, menstabilkan suara supaya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Kau harus pikirkan itu baik-baik" ucap Mum, aku melihat dengan ekor mataku Mum berdiri meninggalkan kamarku. Saat itu juga satu air mata lolos dari tempatnya.

Badanku bergetar dan mengigit bibirku, mencoba meredam tangisanku yang bodoh. Aku paham betul, cepat atau lambat 'hari' seperti ini akan datang.

Kedua Orangtuaku sama-sama orang yang sibuk. Mereka bekerja siang dan malam untuk mendapatkan uang tentu saja. Itu membuat waktu diantara keduanya –dan kami– berkurang bahkan mereka sangat jarang bertemu. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar, terutama Mum.

Saat aku duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Aku sering sekali mendapati Mum menerima pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak ada namanya. Mulai saat itu aku tahu Mum mempunyai 'hubungan' dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Dad tahu masalah ini saat Mum sering mendapat telpon dari nomor tanpa nama tersebut. Dan akhirnya Dad tahu kalau Mum…. berselingkuh.

Adu mulut tidak terelakan lagi. Setiap hari mereka bertengkar menjagokan egonya masing-masing. Jika mereka sedang bertengkar aku lebih memilih masuk kamar dan memasang earphone dengan volume full. Memutar lagu yang memekakan telinga berbaharap tidak mendengarkan pertikaian tersebut. Tapi tetap saja. Satu air mata bodoh lolos dengan bebas. Aku benci saat saat itu.

Tidak betah dirumah itu sudah pasti. Aku melampiaskan dengan keluar rumah, sering membolos, bergabung dengan geng motor dan ikut balapan liar. Itu membuat prestasi akademikku menurun. Aku juga hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dad dan Mum sangat marah akan hal itu. Aku juga sering pulang malam. Tidak mengindahkan omongan mereka. _Hell yeah_, aku tidak peduli.

Dan saat aku duduk di kelas sembilan menengah pertama, Mum meminta bercerai. Tetapi Dad menolaknya. Sampai keluarga besar dari keluarga Mum dan Dad ikut turun tangan untuk mencegah supaya perceraian itu tidak terjadi.

Alasan Dad menolak bercerai adalah aku. Dad tidak ingin berpisah karena ia memikirkan perasaanku. Well, aku memang dari kecil lebih dekat dengan Dad dari pada Mum. Tapi percayalah, aku menyanyangi keduanya.

Setelah pertemuan keluarga tersebut aku mengira masalah ini sudah selesai. Tapi aku salah, masalah ini semakin membesar. Perang mulut sudah tidak ada lagi, tetapi di ganti dengan perang dingin. Mum dan Dad tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Mereka sudah tidak pernah duduk bersama di meja makan lagi. Rasanya sakit melihat mereka seperti itu. Aku bersumpah.

Memasuki sekolah menengah atas, aku mulai berpikir. Aku sudah dewasa, tidak seharusnya aku melampiaskan kebencianku dengan hal-hal negative yang tidak ada gunanya seperti itu. Menyibukan diri dengan hal-hal positive bisa aku dapatkan di Osis. Aku mendaftar menjadi Osis Junior dan aku diterima.

Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar. Melupakan sejenak masalahku dirumah. Di Osis aku bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru.

Itu cerita tentang keluargaku yang jauh dari kata harmonis. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, lalu karena lelah menangis aku tertidur.

Aku terbangun ketika gendang telingaku menangkap suara Mum terdengar berteriak. Mengusap mataku lalu meraba handphone yang aku letakan di samping bantal. Pukul 5 sore. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku bermaksud keluar untuk minum, tetapi, baru sampai di ambang pintu kamarku yang masih tertutup aku mendengar suara Mum, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma dan Uncle.

Ini sepeti dejavu. Mereka membicaran tentang perceraian -lagi-

Aku mendengar Mum dan Dad bersikeras dengan ego-nya masing-masing sementara Grandpa menasehati supaya menurunkan niat terkutuk tersebut. Cukup lama aku terdiam, mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Mambatu. Hanya air mata yang bergerak turun dari mataku. Deras.

Aku membalik badanku, menyandarkan punggungku ke daun pintu. Dengan perlahan tubuhku merosot kebawah, terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di sela sela lipatan kakiku. Menagis hebat, badanku bergetar.

Aku sudah jengah.

Aku sudah berada di titik lemah.

Aku merasa hancur.

Hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan aku mulai menghakimi Tuhan, kenapa aku dilahirkan di bumi jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tahu, nasibku masih lebih baik dari Edison yang ayahnya sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu.

Pada saat aku menjalani operasi 2 minggu lalu kenapa Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawaku sekalian?

Aku menggerang frustasi. Mengusap air mata dengan kasar lalu meraih kunci _scooter matic_ miliku. Aku keluar melalui jendela, segera pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu.

Selanjutnya aku berpikir kemana aku akan pergi. Aku sudah lelah menyimpannya sendiri. Aku butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan segala keluh kesahku. Aku menambah kecepatan scooter matic ku lebih cepat. Air mata bodoh ini masih saja turun. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang menatapku heran dengan wajahku yang merah dan basah seperti itu.

_Lucas dan Alexander._

Nama itu yang berada di kepalaku.

Lucas adalah teman sekaligus pendengar yang baik. Aku percaya dengannya. Dia selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku walaupun aku jarang, bahkan tidak pernah bercerita sama sekali.

Aku sampai dirumahnya, memencet bell, sesekali menggedor-gedor pagar berwarna hijau setinggi 8 kaki itu. Tetapi tidak ada balasan. Mungkin Lucas sedang keluar.

Bahuku merosot. Dengan gontai aku menaiki scooter matic ku lalu menuju rumah Alexander. Tetapi sama saja, Alex tidak ada di rumah. Aku berpapasan dengan Alex dijalan sewaktu aku pulang dari rumahnya.

Sampai dirumah aku melewati ruang keluarga dan aku menemukan Mum sedang duduk di sofa. Aku sudah tidak melihat Grandpa, Grandma dan Uncle. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang. Entahlah,

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya Mum padaku. Aku tidak menatapnya, hanya ekor mataku yang mengikutinya.

"Jalan" jawabku datar, melanjutkan langkahku menuju ke kamar. Menutup pintu setengah membanting.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. Pikiranku melayang pada 12 tahun lalu, saat aku berusia 5 tahun. Saat aku masih duduk si taman kanak-kanak.

Aku berlari kecil menuju perosotan di taman bermain sekolah. Dengan semangat aku menaiki tangga, lalu berjalan melewati jarring-jaring tali tambang berwarna biru dan beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan perosotan.

Aku melambaikan tanganku seraya tersenyum lebar pada Mum yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Aunty Bella –Mum Alexander– kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Aku di dorong dari belakang dan jatuh dari perosotan. Kedua lutut dan siku tanganku terluka, aku menangis kencang pada saat itu. Mum segera berlari kearahku lalu memelukku, mengusap kepalaku dan bergumam 'tidak apa-apa'.

Aku diizinkan oleh guruku untuk pulang, ibu membawaku ke klinik terdekat. Setelah lukaku dibersihkan dan di perban, aku dan Mum memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah lumayan sore.

Sesampainya dirumah aku tidak menangis lagi karena Dad membuatkanku sebuah kuda-kudaan dari kayu. Yah tidak terlalu mirip dengan kuda-kudaan tetapi bentuknya seperti kuda, dan jika aku naik di atasanya, kuda-kudaan kayu itu akan bergerak maju mundur.

Masa kecilku indah bukan?

Aku tersenyum miris menginggat itu semua.

_Drrt! Drrt!_

Handphone ku bergetar, aku menatap layar handphoneku dan melihat nama Alexander disana.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, setelah menyentuh gambar telepon berwarna hijau pada handphone _touch screen_ milikku.

"_**Tidak, tadi kata Mum, kau mencariku. Ada apa?"**_ tanya Alex dengan suara tidak jelas, terdengar seperti sedang mengunyah makanan. Entahlah.

"Ah itu, aku ingin cerita tadi. Tapi… besok saja lah. Setelah upacara"

"_**Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"**_

"Sekarang?"

"_**Ya sekarang, aku tidak sibuk malam ini" **_

Sekarang ya? Aku bisa saja, daripada berdiam diri di kamar lebih baik aku kerumah Alex kan? Lagipula ini masih jam tujuh, masih sore.

"_**Hey bagaimana?" **_Alex bertanya lagi setelah aku abaikan beberapa detik.

"Baiklah, usulanmu tidak buruk juga. Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Tunggu aku"

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon Alex dan langsung melesat meraih kunci _scooter matic_ miliku. Aku bisa jamin Alex tengah mengumpat karena aku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Aku keluar kamar dengan membawa tas dan tak lupa headset putih yang terpasang indah di telingaku.

"Mau kemana?" Suara berat menghentikan langkahku. Suara Dad.

"Ada urusan"

Aku memasuki pekarang rumah Alex, memarkir _scooter matic_ ku di parkiran rumahnya yang luas. Aku bisa melihat ada beberapa mobil dan motor yang cukup mahal di parkiran itu.

Lalu aku berjalan melewati lapangan kasti yang berada di sisi kanan rumah Alex. Ayah Alex sangat menyukai permainan bola kasti, itu yang pernah aku dengar dari Alex.

Yeah, rumah Alex cukup luas dan lebar. Ayah Alex adalah Bos di tempat Mum-ku bekerja jadi tidak heran kalau rumahnya mewah. Bahkan sangat mewah menurutku.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, aku melihat Alex sedang duduk di kursi belakang lapangan kasti. Mengutak atik handphone-nya seperti terlihat bosan? Entahlah. Aku menghampirinya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanyaku padanya, aku mengambil tempat disamping Alex duduk.

"Tidak, barusan aku selesai makan"

"Ngomong-ngomong makan, untuk kedua kalinya aku melewatkan jam makanku karena kau. Tidak bisa dipercaya" aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah menskip jam makan malamku. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Alex malah terkekeh. "Itu salahmu sendiri"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Alex membuatku mematung sesaat. Suasana yang tadinya cair mendadak lenyap.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan dua kali, jadi kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik" Alex mengangguk, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, kakinya sebagai pangkuan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya.

Dengan helaan nafas dalam aku mulai bercerita.

"Tadi siang, setelah kita selesai latihan, Mum mendatangiku dan Mum menyuruhku-" baru awal aku bercerita tapi nada suaraku sudah bergetar. Aku tidak pintar menahan emosi jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Mum menyuruhku memilih. Akan ikut Mum atau Dad" mengehela nafas. Alex menatapku tidak percaya.

"Mum bilang pernikahan Mum dan Dad sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi. Mum bilang dia sudah tidak bisa bersama Dad lagi. Aku-" hell yeah, aku mulai terisak dengan bodohnya kali ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka. Aku sangat dekat dengan Dad dan aku juga menyayangi Mum. aku tidak bisa memilih di antara mereka" tangisku mulai pecah saat itu juga. Alex mengusap punggungku, menyuruhku untuk tenang.

Aku menceritakan semua keluh kesahku mengenai masalah ini pada Alex. Bagaimana awal masalah ini bisa terjadi dan bagaimana Grandpa dan Grandma membujuk mereka untuk tidak bercerai. Semuanya aku ceritakan pada Alex walaupun kalimatku terpotong-potong karena aku menangis sambil tersedu.

Alex semakin mengusapku dan memberi sedikit pelukan kecil ketika aku tengah berada di puncak kejengahanku. Aku menatapnya dengan mata merah dan basah. Aku bersumpah, baru kali ini aku bercerita masalah pribadiku dengan orang lain. Sambil menangis pula, ini pertama kali.

Biasanya aku tidak bercerita tentang masalah yang aku hadapi pada orang lain, aku lebih memilih menuangkan semua keluh kesahku ke dalam sebuah tulisan yang aku ketik di laptopku. Tapi masalah ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menyimpannya sendirian.

Aku berani membagi dengan Alex karena bisa dibilang Alex lebih berpengalaman dariku. Orangtuanya bercerai ketika Alex duduk dibangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Umur yang sangat belia untuk mendapatkan masalah sebesar itu bukan?

Tangisanku sudah mulai mereda. Hanya suara jangkrik dan hewan malam yang terdengar.

"Aku pernah merasakannya" Alex mulai membuka suara. Pandangannya lurus menatap lapangan bola kasti di hadapan kami.

"Mau tidak mau kau memang harus memilih. Tapi aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan kedua orangtuamu dulu. Kau sebagai anak, dan kau memiliki hak juga untuk mengeluarkan pendapatmu bahkan menentang perceraian itu"

"Jangan seperti aku-" Alex mengusap wajahnya. "aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perceraian orangtuaku. Dengan secara tiba-tiba Mum –kandung– meninggalkan kami tanpa sepatah kata pun" aku bisa melihat mata Akex mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dan mereka pun bercerai" Alex mengusap matanya sebelum air bening itu jatuh.

"Kau ingin memilih siapa?" Alex menegakkan tubuhnya

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabku sambil mengusap mataku yang sembab. Nada suaraku sudah mulai stabil. "Tapi bulan April nanti Dad akan mengunjungi Grandpa dari pihak Dad yang ada di luar daerah. Mungkin, jika mereka jadi bercerai Dad akan pindah kerumah Grandpa"

"Dan jika itu benar terjadi, aku pasti disuruh melanjutkan kuliah di universitas di daerah Grandpa Oh Karena disana, terkenal dengan kota pendidikan"

Alex tampak berpikir sedikit.

"Jika perceraian itu benar terjadi, dan jika aku itu kau, aku akan memilih Mum untuk sekarang. Di umur kita yang sekarang kita masih butuh kasih sayang seorang Mum kan? Apa-apa Mum, ini itu Mum. Setelah lulus SMA nanti baru aku akan pindah bersama Dad" jelas Alex panjang lebar. Idenya tidak telalu buruk. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya.

"Aku lebih memilih hidup sendiri daripada disuruh memilih diantara Mum atau Dad" celetukku asal.

"Aku yakin, kau tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri"

"Yeah, menurutku juga begitu"

Topik tentang perceraian perlahan lahan berubah menjadi topik masa lalu. Aku dan Alex bernostalgia.

Well, aku akan bercerita tentang siapa Alex sebenarnya dan mengapa aku terlihat dekat dengannya.

Alex adalah teman semasa kecilku. Orang tua kami juga saling kenal sejak kami duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Kalau aku lihat wajah Alex sangat mirip dengan Mum kandungya. Kami selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama walaupun berbeda kelas. Aku sekelas dengannya ketika kami duduk di kelas satu hingga kelas lima sekolah dasar. Setelah itu kami berbeda kelas hingga sekarang.

Kami bernostalgia bersama, mengorek kembali kenangan-kenangan yang indah belasan tahun yang lalu. Aku masih ingat dulu sewaktu kelas satu sekolah dasar aku mengira Alex memiliki kembaran.

Alexander, Joseph dan Chris. Mereka seperti anak kembar. Mempunya warna kulit putih yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, mempunyai mata yang tajam. Duduk tidak pernah berjauhan, berangkat dan pulang selalu bersama-sama, apalagi dengan potongan rambut yang sama yang seperti batok kelapa. Aku selalu membully-nya dengan menyebutnya mirip 'Rock Lee' salah satu tokoh di kartun yang sering aku tonton. Naruto.

Tidak tahu kenapa perasaan sedih ku menguap berganti perasaan yang hangat. Seperti ringan dan lega.

Alex menceritakan tentang kisah broken home-nya padaku. Ia melampiaskan rasa sakit broken home hampir sama sepertiku. Suka bolos, ikut geng motor dan ikut balapan. Tetapi cerita Alex lebih mengerikan lagi.

Tidak hanya bolos dan geng motor, ia juga mabuk-mabukan hingga Alex pernah masuk kantor polisi untuk beberapa hari. Well, saat itu Alex masih duduk dikelas satu sekolah menengah pertama.

Masa masa sekolah menengah pertama tidak akan pernah kami lupakan. Alex bilang itu "pengalaman" dan aku setuju dengannya.

Aku berpikir kita mempunya banyak kesamaan.

Pertama, kami memiliki scooter matic yang sama, hanya saja _scooter matic_ Alex sudah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa. Tetapi ia tidak mengubah warnanya. Warna yang sama, merah dan hitam.

Kedua, kami memiliki masalah yang sama tentang keluarga. Broken Home. Walaupun masalah itu datang terlebih dahulu pada Alex baru disusul dengan keluargaku.

Ketiga, kami melampiaskan kemarah kami akibat Broken Home dengan bergabung dengan geng motor.

Keempat, kami pernah mendaftar di sekolah menengah kejuruan berbasis kesehatan dan kami diterima. Tetapi pada akhirnya kami menolaknya dan masuk di sekolah yang sama -lagi-.

Kelima, aku dan Alex mendapat kursi yang bersebelahan ketika kami dilatih menjadi Osis junior. Di bis ia ingin bisa tidur tetapi aku selalu mengganggunya. Aku tak kan pernah lupa saat itu.

Keenam, kami sama sama diterima dalam Osis junior walaupun kami berbeda bidang. Aku sekbid sepuluh dan Alex sekbid delapan.

Ketujuh, kami sama sama masuk dalam bidang yang sama di acara perpisahan tahun ini. Ia menjabat menjadi ketua seksi perlengkapan, dan aku menjadi anggotanya.

Ketujuh hal itu yang menurutku seperti kebetulan. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika Alex mengatakannya padaku tadi. Kami saling bertos-ria sambil tertawa. Aku tidak tahu akan ada kebetulan, kedelapan, kesembilan, kesepuluh atau berapalah di masa depan nanti.

Alex bilang padaku, setelah lulus sekolah ia akan masuk ke pelatihan militer mengikuti kakaknya untuk menjadi polisi. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi.

Kami juga bebicara soal asmara. Well, Alex memiliki matan kekasih yang lumayan banyak. Sebelas katanya. Sedangkan aku? Tidak ada satupun.

Kalau ditanya aku punya perasaan terhadap seseorang, aku akan menjawab tidak tahu. Aku punya rasa dengan seseorang, sudah lama. Tapi aku masih belum tahu perasaan ini dinamakan cinta atau hanya sekedar suka. Biar waktu yang menjawab.

Aku merogoh kantong celanaku lalu menatap layar handphoneku. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Alex menepuk pundaku.

"Cepat cari kekasih. Apa kau tidak iri melihat ku punya kekasih?"

Aku menyeringai "Aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang jatuh cinta sepertimu. Playboy"

"Kau memujiku atau mengejekku?"

"Menurutmu?" Aku menjawab pertanyaan Alex dengan nada mengejek. Dan berakhir dengan kepalaku berada dibawah ketiaknya. "Hei lepaskan aku. Lepaskan" aku meronta dibawah lengannya. Ketika handphone Alex bergetar ia baru melepaskan kepalaku.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku padanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu bertanya karena aku sudah tahu kalau yang megirim pesan singkat pada Alex adalah-

"Dominic"

Yeah Rite!

Dominic adalah kekasih Alex. Satu tahun lebih muda dari kami. Dominic adalah Osis junior disekolah kami. Aku masih ingat saat Alex menyatakan cinta pada Dominic ditengah lapangan yang ramai. Pada waktu itu sore hari, banyak anak menjalani ekstrakulikuler. Aku sendiri yang dimintai tolong oleh Alex untuk merekam acara penembakan Alex dan Dominic.

Aku menunggu Alex membalas pesan singkat Dominic hingga hanya hening yang tercipta di antara kami. Udara berhembus kencang, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Aku menggosok lenganku supaya tetap hangat.

"Kau tidak membawa jaket?" Alex menatapku. Menarik ujung baju atasku. Well, aku hanya memakai baju hitam lengan panjang kebesaran yang tipis dengan celana cokelat setengah tiang.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau harus lebih memerhatikan pakaianmu Steve" kata Alex kemudian. Aku mendengus "Apakah itu sebuah ejekan?" mataku menatapnya tajam.

"Menurutmu?" Alex tertawa keras sambil berseru 'satu sama'.

"Kau butuh make over" lanjutnya lagi, aku memutar bola mataku.

Kalau dilihat lihat memang aku ketinggalan mode. Biarkan sajalah ya? Kenyataanya aku suka memakai baju yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku. Itu membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak ingin jadi korban mode semacam Michael. Memakai pakaian yang dianggap 'trendy' tapi kenyatannya pakaian itu tidak cocok sama sekali dengannya.

Handphone Alex bergetar lagi, Dominic membalas pesan singkat Alex. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pulang, lagi pula ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Tiga jam bersama Alex terasa sangat sebentar.

"Sudah malam, aku ingin pulang"

"Aku antar kau kedepan" Kata Alex menawarkan diri. Well, aku tidak menolak tawarannya. Mengingat lampu lapangan kasti sudah padam setengah jam lalu. Lagi pula siapa yang mau berjalan sendirian atau lebih tepatnya mengelilingi halaman rumah Alex sendiri hanya untuk menuju parkiran dengan keadaan yang gelap gulita.

Jika kalian mengira aku takut itu salah besar. Aku tidak takut, aku hanya berjaga-jaga.

Alex mengantarku hingga parkiran. Kami masih berbincang kecil mengenai motor. Alex bilang padaku motorku harus di modif sedikit. Aku memutar bola mataku "Terserah kau saja"

Menit selanjutnya aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Alex lalu keluar dari pintu gerbang berwarna hitam yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Perasaanku terasa lebih tenang dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada rasa hangat disana yang aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Alex mengatakan padaku jika aku butuh seseorang untuk menumpahkan isi hati dan segala unek unek, aku bisa datang kerumahnya. Alex membuka lebar pintu rumahnya untukku.

Well, aku merasa lebih baik.


End file.
